


Trick or Treating at Stark Tower

by dreamingformuses



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Not Canon Compliant, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingformuses/pseuds/dreamingformuses
Summary: Peter always went to Trick or Treat at Stark Tower as a kid, and now he's back. But, not as a visitor.





	1. Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first published fic, and I'd really appreciate kudos and/or feedback and comments!

Any New York trick-or-treater worth their salt knew that the place to go was Stark Tower. Any time there was reason for celebration, they went all out. I mean like the Iron Legion dressed up in costumes all out. I mean like giving each kid two or three king size candy bars all out. That was the Halloween Hotspot. Also, the people giving out candy always gave a few extra pieces to anyone dressed as one of the Avengers. There were always a million little Iron Mans and Captain Americas running around the base of the tower. Natasha was also a popular choice with the little girls. After all, who didn’t want to be a bad-ass spy? 

Peter had always begged his parents or his aunt to travel into Manhattan to go to the Tower for trick-or-treating. They always gave in, and usually, Peter would invite a friend along. It became a little tradition to go. This year, however, it was different. Instead of visiting the tower, he would be there as an Avenger rather than one of the kids. Peter was stoked. The past few years, he had ironically invited MJ and Ned to come along and trick-or-treat with him at the tower. He had invited them again this year, but they didn’t know that they were in for a huge surprise. 

Text:   
MJ: where do you want us to meet?   
Peter: i guess we’ll meet there i mean we’ve all  
got things to do after school right?  
Ned: Sounds good. Same place as always?  
On the corner?   
MJ: i mean yeah easy enough   
Peter: yeah i’ll see you guys there i’ve got to   
do things beforehand anyways  
Peter: you’ve all got costumes right?  
Ned: duh  
MJ: ofc dumbass its halloween 

Peter couldn’t wait for his classes to end. It felt like he spent the whole school day just staring at the clock. When it was time to go, he barely even said bye to Ned. He just barged out of his chemistry classroom and ran to the carpool lane. He lept into Happy’s car and breathlessly said, “Step on it!” 

“Alright, alright, kid. I gotcha.” Happy shook his head in mock disdain. Even he knew how much fun Stark Tower Halloween was. They made it to the Tower in half the time, and Peter jumped in the elevator to go to the top floor. When the doors opened, he saw that when he had been at school, the living room and kitchen had been transformed into a nightmarish wonderland. 

Cobwebs were wrapped around the pendant lamps, and the kitchen island was laden with Halloween-themed food. Pumpkins sat on the hearth, next to the fireplace, and grim reapers hung from the windows, swaying in the breeze. 

“Oh my god.” Peter mumbled. He stood in the doorway for a good ten seconds, just taking in everything. 

“Hey, Peter!” Wanda called from the kitchen. She was standing at the sink, washing her hands. “Happy Halloween! Isn’t this cool?” Wanda was the Avenger closest to Peter’s age, and they had bonded quickly. After all, Millenial and Gen Z humor was very similar. She dried her hands and stepped out from behind the counter to show Peter her costume. She was wearing Natasha’s catsuit and a cheap-looking red wig. “I’m the Black Widow.” she said while lightly punching the air. She then paused to straighten her wig. 

“That’s. Hilarious. Honestly.” Peter snorted. 

“I know!” she laughed. “Hey, you need to go to the lab. There’s someone here to meet you. You’ll be surprised.”

“Who?” Peter asked as he dropped his bookbag and started towards the lab. 

“It’s a surprise, dummy.” she rolled her eyes. Peter rolled his in return and jogged towards the lab. He stopped at the closed doors and knocked. 

“Peter, the doors are open.” Tony’s voice came through one of FRIDAY’s speakers. Peter gently pushed the door open and was immediately tackled by the surprise visitor. 

“It’s me!” Peter sat up and Shuri’s smiling face popped into view. “I came to experience a real life American Halloween!” she beamed. 

“Shuri! You’re here! In New York! In Mr. Stark’s lab!” he shouted, and pulled him into a hug. They had become fast friends ever since Tony took Peter to Wakanda this past summer. Peter still couldn’t stop talking about the trip. “How have you been? I’m so excited you’re here. You’re going to get to meet my friends, MJ and Ned. You know, the ones I’m always talking about.” he grinned. 

“I can’t wait. Also, come look. I was working on the finishing touches for my costume.” she pulled Peter to the back corner of the lab, and laid out on the table was an almost exact replica of Peter’s suit. 

“You’re going to be me? That’s awesome.” Peter giggled. 

“Hold on one sec. I’m gonna put it on and you’re going to be amazed.” she whispered mysteriously. She darted into one of the supply closets, and a few moments later, emerged with the suit on, sans mask. “Watch.” she instructed as she pressed a button on her palm and then jumped onto the wall. She stuck, and was now climbing onto the ceiling. 

“Don’t get footprints on my ceiling, Princess.” Tony called. 

“How are you stuck?” Peter said, amazed. 

“Wakandan nanotechnology is a wondrous thing. Now go get your costume on!” Peter rushed to his room. He pulled on the clothing he needed, and then asked FRIDAY to tell Shuri to come to his room. 

“Hey, Shuri? I need your help.” he called from the bathroom. He was trying to fix a false beard to his chin, and it just wasn’t working. He turned around and said, “I’m being Mr. Stark. What do you think?” 

“Spot on. Now let me help you with that beard.” she took the glue from his hands and laid the beard on the counter. Soon, it was securely attached to his face. “We’ve got to go show everyone else now.” she followed him into the main room and triumphantly announced, “It’s us! 100% real Spider-Man and 100% real Tony Stark!” The Avengers in the room turned around, and at one look at their costumes, burst out laughing. 

“Oh my God! That’s amazing!” Steve said. Shuri pulled off her mask and bowed deeply, complete with an over-the-top flourish of the hand. Tony had evidently left his lab and burst out laughing at his new Mini-Me. Everyone else had gotten their costume on as well. Natasha was wearing Wanda’s outfit, and a really expensive looking brown wig. Dr. Banner was wearing a store-bought Hulk costume, and had sloppily painted his face green. Steve had wrapped his arm in tinfoil and also wore a cheap wig. Clint carried a hammer and had a red curtain tied around his neck, for a pretty crappy Thor costume. Bucky had hastily made a cardboard shield, and wore Steve’s vintage costume, complete with the winged helmet. 

“It’s the Avengers, dressed as the Avengers!” Wanda announced, a glass of red wine in hand. “Long live the Avenger-ers!” the room cheered in agreement. 

“Hey, guys? Who’s on candy duty first? Also, Tony, where’s your costume?”

“I just wear one of my suits for the kids. And I’m pretty sure it’s Nat and Clint, but they’ll trick more of the kids than they treat. I say we all just go down there. It’s more fun that way, anyways.” Everyone nodded, and looked back to Tony. “Agreed? Then it’s almost five. We need to get down there for the little kids. They’re always here super early.”

“And they’re the cutest. We can’t miss ‘em.” Clint said, mouth full of candy. 

“Right. So everyone get your stuff cause we’re going down.” Tony said, and the room moved into action. Peter and Shuri grabbed the nearest thing they could find to hold candy, and Wanda put down her glass of wine and stuck her phone in her pocket. Soon, they all got in the elevator and headed down to the lobby. All the security guards and receptionists had huge buckets of candy by their stations. They walked out the front door, and saw that the plaza outside was just as decorated as Tony’s penthouse. 

There were decorations everywhere, and a DJ booth had been set up across from the fountain. Kids were already milling about, and began to gather their things now the Avengers had arrived. “Right. Everyone except Peter and Shuri, pair up and find a spot on the stairs or in the plaza. Get some candy, and you know the drill. Everyone gets two or three-” 

“More, if they’re dressed like one of us-” Steve interrupted

“Uh huh, now go. Make some kids happy. And ex-assassins?” Bucky, Clint and Natasha turned around. “No assassin-ing tonight unless there’s an actual threat. Got it?” Everyone nodded, and spread around the plaza. Kids immediately started mobbing them, and were given more candy than they needed. Peter and Shuri waited for instructions, looking expectantly at Tony. “You guys can do whatever you want. You can hand out candy, or walk around, or whatever. I don’t really care, cause I know you can take care of yourselves.”

“Can I meet my friends?” Peter asked. 

“Sure.” Tony said good-naturedly. They took off across the plaza, and stopped at the corner near a Starbucks. Peter whipped out his phone and texted Ned and MJ that he was already here. Apparently, they were close as well. They had just gotten off the subway and were walking up from the station. 

“Shuri? My friends are almost here. The girl’s name is MJ, and the boy’s name is Ned.”

“I’ll remember.” Shuri laughed. “I am a genius, after all.” Ned and MJ rounded the corner, and Peter could see what they were dressed as. MJ was a vampire, and Ned was… Mario? Peter ran over to them and hugged them tightly. 

“Hey guys! Happy Halloween! You haven’t met her, but this is my friend Shuri.” Peter said as Shuri walked up. 

“Hi! I’m Shuri, and Peter tells me you’re Ned and MJ.” she said warmly. 

“Hey, Shuri! I’m Ned. Cool accent.” 

“MJ.” she said cooly, and offered her hand in a handshake. 

“She’s not from here.” Peter said, not sure how much information Shuri wanted to give them. He looked at Shuri, silently asking if it was okay to tell them. 

“I’m the Princess of Wakanda.” she explained. 

“Nice.” MJ said, as Ned’s mouth literally fell open. He tried to regain his composure. 

“Cool. Cool. I’m, um, not the Princess of Wakanda?” Ned offered. They all laughed, and walked back into the plaza. 

“Okay, guys. Don’t freak. It’s not the usual receptionists and people handing stuff out. It’s the Avengers themselves, and they’re dressed as each other. That’s why I’m dressed as Mr. Stark, and-”

“I’m dressed as Pe- Spider-Man.” Shuri had to stop herself from revealing Peter’s identity. She gave a look to Peter and he waved it off. 

“It’s fine. They know.” Shuri visibly relaxed, and smiled. 

“Now, this whole Halloween thing is new to me, so can we please go eat some candy?” Shuri laughed, and together, they continued into the plaza.


	2. Trick or Treat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they actually start to trick-or-treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh sorry this is late i overestimated how much i could do last night. (halloween!)
> 
> also this is a bit shorter than the last chapter oh well

They stood in the middle of the open square, and Ned and MJ marveled at the extravagant decorations festooning the building. “Jesus. Stark really does go out. This is better than last year!” Ned mumbled. 

“Let’s explore, I guess.” MJ said, and only took a few steps forward before Shuri yelled out.

“Last one to find Hawkeye, um, is a rotten pumpkin!” She yelled, and bolted off into the crowd of people. 

“Really?” Peter moaned, and took after her with Ned and MJ not far behind. It was surprising how Halloween made you a kid again. Peter and Shuri found Clint easily, having already known what his costume was. When they arrived at Clint’s candy station, they were out of breath. 

“Hey, kids. What’s crackalackin’?” He said from underneath his ratty wig. 

“Hi, Hawkeye. These are Peter’s friends, Ned and MJ from school.” Shuri explained. 

“Hey,” MJ said, and grabbed a handful of candy from his bucket. Ned was a little more star struck. 

“Oh my god, you’re an actual Avenger. That is so cool. Do you get to go on missions and stuff? I love your bow. Did SHIELD make it? Or was it Mr. Stark?” Ned rambled. 

“What do you mean? I’m not this Hawkeye dude. I’m Thor!” Clint raised his hammer and imitated thunder sounds. 

“Right.” Peter laughed. “Well, Thor, you might want to get your hair under control.” He pointed to the wig currently sliding off Clint’s head. 

“Dammit.” He groaned. “This thing was only like ten bucks. What did I expect?” He took the wig off and plopped it back on his head. “So are you gonna take some candy?” He held out the bucket expectantly. Everyone took a few bars, and graciously thanked Clint. 

“Um, Clint? Wait! Shoot! I mean, totally not Clint Mr. Hawkeye guy?” Peter asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be with the Black Widow?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know where she is. Around, I suppose.” He looked around, to no avail. 

“We’ll find her.” Shuri said, and headed off around the perimeter of the plaza. 

“Wait up!” called the rest of the group as they ran after her. She was already halfway to the next station when they caught up to her. 

“Jeez. You walk fast.” Ned panted. 

“I’m just here to get as much candy as I can.” she retorted. 

“Uh, you guys don’t need to worry about candy. After this, we’re going up to the penthouse for what Mr. Stark called an “afterparty”. If all the food in the kitchen about an hour ago was anything to judge by, I’m sure they’ll have plenty to eat.” 

“An afterparty? Classy.” MJ nodded. 

“We’re going to an afterparty hosted by Tony Stark? That’s the coolest thing ever!” Ned gushed. 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t get candy now! Come on! I don’t know if this is a competition or not, but I’m going to win.” Shuri declared. 

“Well, now it’s a competition. And you’re going to lose!” Peter taunted. “Okay, um, now we’ve got to find Black Widow.”

“Wait, I think I saw here over near the steps. But, I’m not sure.” Ned suggested. 

“We’ll look. To the stairs!” Shuri exclaimed. And so, they went to the stair, plowing through crowds of people to get to their final destination. When they got to a clearing at the beginning of the log, low steps, they saw that she was, indeed, there. She was standing next to Bucky and Steve. Steve has shed his tin foil arm, and Bucky had given him his shield back. They had obviously had enough of being each other. Natasha, dressed as Wanda, was knelt down next to a little girl dressed as a fairy. She dumped a couple candy bars in her little pumpkin, gave her a pat on the head, and told her to go back to her mother. 

“Making friends with the children, Nat?” Steve asked, one eyebrow raised almost to his hairline. 

“What? They’re cute!” she scoffed. Steve just laughed, and watched as Peter and his crew came up the stairs. 

“Look! More kids!” he pointed them out to Natasha, who just rolled her eyes. 

“Hi, Peter. Shuri. Some other kids I don’t know.” Bucky said. “Here, take some candy.” He held out his bucket, and everyone took a handful. 

“Mr. Bucky, these are my friends Ned and MJ. They go to my school.” Peter introduced. 

“Hey, guys.” Steve and Natasha said in unison. 

“Fuck off, will ya? I’m supposed to be the one who does cute weird stuff like, ‘saying things in unison’ with him.” Bucky scoffed. “He’s my boyfriend, Nataliya.” Ned and MJ gave each other a look. Captain America was dating the Winter Soldier? That was new. 

“Buck. Peter’s friends and the rest of the public don’t know.” Steve said pointedly. 

“Crap. Don’t tell anyone, okay? Or I might hunt you down and kill you.” Bucky said with a smile. 

“You know, he’s only half joking.” Natasha said. 

Ned and MJ stiffened, and Peter and Shuri just laughed. “He won’t really kill you. Not anymore, at least.” Peter explained. There was an awkward pause. “Oookay then.” he smiled. 

“Have some more candy.” Steve offered. Everyone broke out of their stupor and spurred into action. They grabbed a few bars, and headed back down the steps. Everyone broke out giggling as soon as they were out of earshot. 

“They’re dating?” Ned said incredulously. 

“Seriously? They’ve been in love since the 30s. You’re just thick-headed.” MJ half-scoffed, half-laughed. 

“Anyway, let’s go find Wanda. She and Dr. Banner are the only ones we haven’t seen.” Shuri suggested.  
“Good idea. I’m pretty sure she’s over by the trees.” MJ pointed. They trooped over there, but stopped ten or so yards away to watch her with a group of little kids. 

“I love your costume!” she told one girl wearing an ornate witch hat. 

“I’m a witch!” she said proudly. 

“What’s your name, little witch?” Wanda asked. 

“My name is Caroline.” she said shyly. 

“Well, Caroline, tonight I’m dressed like Black Widow, but I’m a witch too.” she gathered the rest of the onlookers a little bit closer. “Look at this.” she held up her hand, and conjured a little bit of red light at her fingertips. She made it grow, and swirl, and transform into a trotting fawn dancing around the rim of Caroline’s hat. “Hold out your hand.” Wanda instructed. She did, and Wanda made the fawn jump into her palm. 

“Do you mind if I took a picture of her with you?” Wanda assumed it was Caroline’s mom who stepped forward. 

“Of course! Here, I’ll take off my wig.” Wanda smiled, and placed her wig on a branch behind her. She knelt down next to Caroline, and smiled as her mother’s camera flashed. It would make a great picture. A little witch with Wanda’s energy as a prop. “Can I have the deer back now?” she asked gently, and placed her palm flat next to Caroline’s little one. Caroline gave it back, and once it left her palm, she gave Wanda a big hug. 

“You’re my favorite Avenger.” she said, and ran off after her mom. 

“Have you ever seen anything more precious?” Wanda gushed and looked up at Peter. 

“I didn’t know you were so good with kids.” Shuri said. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Wanda said mysteriously and wiggled her eyebrows. “Right. Halloween. Do you want some candy?” Peter and his friends took a few pieces, and stepped back to let a crowd of kids through. 

“Have you seen Dr. Banner?” MJ asked. 

Wanda thought for a moment and said, “I’m pretty sure he went inside. This was all a bit much for him. Loud music, screaming kids, you know.” she looked at her watch. “Besides, this is almost over. Then, we’re all going back up for the afterparty. Meet you there?” 

Peter nodded, and began to herd his friends inside and up the elevator. When they reached the top floor, MJ and Ned were just as stunned as he was the first time he saw the decorations. The rest of the night went by in a probably candy-induced daze. If you had asked any of the Avengers what happened after trick-or-treating that night, nobody would have been able to tell you. All they knew was that it ended with Bucky sleeping on the kitchen counter, everybody else either on the couch or the floor, and the kids all sleeping in Peter’s room. Thankfully, tomorrow was Saturday.


End file.
